Solucion a problemas de pareja
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Las peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke era algo que todos conocian, pero su solucion era algo aun mas complicado. ¿Quien sera el primero en doblegarse ante su orgullo y pedir disculpas al contrario? Fic NaruSasu


Solucion a problemas de pareja

**_Solucion a problemas de pareja._**

No creyó que fuera haber tantos problemas.

Es decir, sabia desde antes de que todo comenzara que tendrían problemas, más nunca imagino que tan grande sería la magnitud de estos.

La mayoría de estos "inconvenientes" eran fácilmente solucionables, por citar algunos ejemplos, mencionaba a las personas que no veían con buenos ojos su relación, pero sus opiniones al respecto, a ambos les tenía sin cuidado, ignoraban los rumores que corrían y las miradas que les dirigían cuando pasaban, no valían la pena ni su tiempo.

Otro ejemplo serian las discusiones entre ellos, también la mayoría de las veces eran solucionables, solución que se daba cuando uno de los dos lados cedía ante el contrario, olvidándose de su orgullo ante la necesidad física y mental de querer estar con el otro, y siempre la disculpa terminaba en lo mismo.

Unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, monosílabos pronunciados entre gruñidos, debido a aquella sensación de decepción hacia ellos mismos al haberse dejado llevar, por sus hormonas y doblegarse ante su propio orgullo.

Sensación que pronto se desvanecía, cuando después que las palabras de "disculpa" eran emitidas, lo siguiente era toda una noche de ajetreo y sobre todo, mucho esfuerzo y resistencia físicos.

Al final, había valido la pena doblegarse ante su orgullo, el premio que se llevaban después de dar las gracias era bastante grato, satisfactorio y adictivo, sobre todo la última.

Pero cuando sus discusiones eran de proporciones colosales, tanto que llegaban al daño físico, era entonces cuando que un lado u otro cediera ante el contrario, resultaba difícil, tedioso y sumamente estresante a la vista.

Y una de esas discusiones era por la cual pasaban en estos momentos y la razón de que el frígido del Uchiha estuviera durmiendo en el sofá, removiéndose como poseso, tal cual león enjaulado, de no poder acomodarse en ese incomodo lugar.

Se reprendía mentalmente de haber accedido a quedarse esa noche a dormir en la casa del Uzumaki, de haberse producido la pelea en su casa, habría podido pasar la noche en una de las tantas habitaciones de su casa.

Pero no..., con cada día que pasaba al lado del rubio, le resultaba mas y mas difícil negarle algo, si Naruto ya le había cogido al truco de cómo convencerlo y poder manejarlo a su antojo, aunque negase y jurase que no era si, en el fondo de su frió e insensible corazón, sabia que mentía.

Solo bastaba con que el rubio pusiera esa odiosa cara de niño bueno, lo viera con ansiedad, entusiasmo o esperanza, dependiendo del caso que se diese, para que accediera a todo lo que decía el Uzumaki, cuando él se ponía mas difícil, eran necesarios unos cuantos manoseos para ablandar su decisión, y si seguía sin ceder, tenia que hacer todo el ejercicio completo para al fin lograr que hiciera lo que él quería.

Si hasta de esa forma había conseguido que en su relación, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, con más de la mitad de la población femenina a sus pies, terriblemente orgulloso y no sumiso a nadie, le hiciera justicia a su nombre, se convirtió en el uke.

Cosa de la que le tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar a su pareja, a pesar del temperamento travieso del Uzumaki, había mantenido su palabra de no decirle a nadie aquel insignificante detalle.

Suspiro tediosamente, tiro tanto la almohada que le había lanzado en la cara el rubio, momentos antes, y la sabana -que había podido tomar antes de ser echado a patadas de la habitación-, al suelo, recargando su cabeza en los bordes del sillón, pasando bajo esta uno de sus brazos, de manera que no le resultara tan duro el soporte.

Observo con desinterés la sala, las tejas marrones y agrietadas del techo, la cocina desordenada del rubio, hizo la suma mentalmente de los botes de Ramen apilados en la mesa conjunta a la cocina.

Al momento de comer, el Uchiha era fácilmente vencido por el Uzumaki, pareciese un barril sin fondo, nunca parecía estar satisfecho no importando cuanto comiese, a saber a que santo se encomendaría para no engordar.

El sonido de la habitación al abrirse fue claro y audible en el silencio que reinaba en la casa, con disimulo, Sasuke se giro sobre si mismo, quedando boca abajo y asomando un poco su cabeza para observar como el rubio salía de la habitación, no se le dificultaba ver a pesar de la oscuridad, uno de sus tantos talentos.

Naruto se quedo parado unos momentos fuera de la habitación, con tan solo unos boxers azul cielo, que le remarcaban perfectamente sus partes bajas, el cabello desordenado dándole un toque adorable, se tallaba insistentemente uno de su ojos con su mano cerrada en puño, intentando espabilarse un poco.

El Uchiha lo veía atónito, el como obtenía su atención, era de incredibilidad pasmosa, no podía apartar sus ojos de él, consiguió hacerlo debido a que el rubio desapareció de su campo de visión, introduciéndose al baño cerrando la puerta tras suyo, dándole un increíble espectáculo al caminar de espaldas a él.

-Maldito Usuratonkashi- murmuró girando nuevamente sobre si mismo, pero esta vez, para quedar frente al respaldo del sofá.

Perfecto momento había elegido para enojarse con el dobe, y eso precisamente era lo que pensaba el moreno, mientras una mueca de enojo surcaba su cara, ese día precisamente había regresado de una ardua misión que le había llevado días, regreso cansado, harto y con una increíble necesidad física que solo el Uzumaki lograría satisfacer.

Pero no..., una estúpida discusión se atravesó antes de que consiguiera su objetivo, su orgullo hizo de las suyas no ayudando a que las cosas mejoraran- todo lo contrario-. Cosa que hizo al rubio mandarlo al sofá, literalmente, ya que lo había echado sin miramientos o consideraciones de la habitación, dejándolo enfadado y sobre todo necesitado.

Si no hacia algo para solucionar todo ese embrollo, terminaría por volverse loco, y es que ¿Qué de malo había en querer tener un buen polvo con tu pareja?.

Exacto, nada, pero el no tenerlo eso si que no era benéfico para su salud, tanto física como mentalmente, y el utilizar su mano para atenderse no iba ser suficiente.

-Maldito Usuratonkachi- volvió a murmurar manteniendo los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse así mejor, concentrarse en ocupar su mente en otras cosas, no mantenerla pendiente de sus necesidades físicas, estar pensando en eso solo complicaba las cosas.

Y en momentos como ese se puso a pensar, si el método de contar ovejas también seria útil para distraer tú mente a algo que no fuera: ¿cómo tener un buen y satisfactorio polvo con el rubio de tus sueños y pesadillas más perversos?, y con perverso quería decir pervertidos.

-¿Qué quieres teme?- escuchó claramente la voz del Uzumaki, pero en vez de tener ese timbre de alegría y entusiasmo, en esta ocasión se escuchaba serio, el enojo y molestia que tenia hacia él eran mas que evidentes.

Lo confirmaban sus palabras y lo que transmitía sus ojos.

Disimulo perfectamente el sobresalto que le causo su repentino llamado, no lo había escuchado acercarse por estar pensando en otras cosas.

-No te hable... dobe- añadió el insulto rápidamente antes de terminar la oración, haciendo que la mueca molesta en el rostro del rubio, se hiciera mas pronunciada.

-¿Y a qué vino eso de "maldito usuratonkachi"?- preguntó tajante imitando el tono de voz que había empleado el Uchiha al llamarlo por ese calificativo.

Le salio pésimo.

-¿No puedo murmurar lo que pienso sin que me lo recrimines?- desafió con otra pregunta.

-Me estas insultando, así que tengo el derecho de recriminarte todo lo que quiera- contestó secamente, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas en su típico puchero, uno que el Uchiha ya se sabia de memoria, incluso sabia cuando aparecería en la cara de su pareja, estándolo viendo o no.

-Hablas como si tú no me insultaras- citó también molesto, molestia debido al irritante cosquilleo en su entrepierna, todo por tener al dobe frente a él, con tan solo esos diminutos boxers y exageradamente ajustados.

-Pues claro, tú si puedes insultar a medio mundo, pero cuando alguien te dice tus verdades, es todo un pecador- habló rápidamente, amontonando las palabras entre si, sin casi darse a entender, pero gracias a Kami-sama, Sasuke lo conocía tan bien que lo entendía a la perfección.

-Si solo te levantaste a pelear, te puedes ir largando- contestó fríamente y viéndolo con rudeza, volvió a la última posición tomada, dándole la espalda al rubio-. Mañana tengo otra misión y tú con todas tus tonterías me están crispando los nervios.

-Como si tuvieras algo que crispar... frígido- murmuró de forma casi inaudible, aun así el Uchiha lo escucho, cosa que hizo que apareciera un tick nervioso en su ojo y que apretara fuertemente los puños, no tenia la mas minima intencion de comenzar una pelea a golpes en ese momento.

Bufó molesto, en verdad no había en todo el mundo, alguien capaz de crisparle los nervios y sacarlo de sus casillas, tan rápido y fácilmente como lo hacia el rubio.

-Ya lárgate y deja dormir a los demás- contestó intentando parecer cansado-. La voz chillona que te cargas, de seguro ya despertó a los vecinos- comentó manteniendo una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro imaginandose la cara de molestia, que seguro, tendria el rubio en eso momentos.

Pero su comentario fue la gota que termino por derramar el vaso de agua del Uzumaki, lo siguiente que el Uchiha sintió fue un terrible escozor en su nuca y el claro sonido de algo al romperse.

-¿¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa por el cerebro!?- gritó furioso, sentándose de sopetón a pesar del dolor de cabeza que eso le acarreo, en sus pantalones de pijama, color gris oscuro, y en su "improvisada cama" habían pedazos de cerámica, todo por cortesía del rubio, que mantenía en su mano la mitad de un florero, lo que había quedado de el, después de estrellarlo contra la cabeza del Uchiha.

-Nada que no te merecieras Uchiha- contestó maliciosamente enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa, de todo, menos tierna.

-¿Y qué pretendías?- preguntó mosqueado-, provocarme una contusión cerebral- citó un ejemplo irónicamente, llevando su mano hasta la zona golpeada, solo para que una mueca de dolor, imposible de ocultar, apareciera en su rostro.

-Eres cabeza dura- explicó divertido disfrutando del momento-, para la contusión necesitaría algo mucho mas duro.

El Uchiha lo taladro con la mirada, se levantó, apartando con rudeza de su camino al rubio y avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta el cuarto de baño donde se encerró, azotando la puerta tras suyo.

Abrió el grifo del agua en el lavabo, tomando un poco con ambas manos, esparciendo el agua sobre su rostro, el tacto de su piel con el agua fría lo calmo un poco, recordando en tan solo un rincón de su mente la pequeña discusión que acaban de tener, él y el rubio.

Sin secar de su rostro del agua que todavía lo empapaba, al igual parte de su cabello, abrió la puerta del baño dirigiendo sin saber muy bien porque, su mirada hasta la sala.

Con lo que se encontró, fue al rubio sentado en su "cama", con las piernas pegadas a su pecho y apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas, la vista la mantenía al frente, pero no parecía tener su atención fija en lo que veía.

-Mañana vas a tener otra misión ¿no es así?- preguntó lentamente en lo que él se acercaba hasta el sillón donde seguía el rubio sentado en la misma posición.

-Si- gruñó, pero no por la pregunta, esta no le molesto en lo absoluto, si no por el hecho que tendría que estar otra vez alejado del rubio por tiempo indefinido, y sus necesidades físicas no serian satisfacidas en mucho tiempo nuevamente.

El rubio dócil y lentamente, recostó su cuerpo en el sillón, retirando previamente los pedazos de cerámica que aun quedaban en él, tomando la almohada que el Uchiha había tirado al suelo, colocándola bajo su cabeza.

-Vete al cuarto, aquí no podrás dormir ni descansar lo suficiente como para irte a tu misión- explicó en susurros, cerrando los ojos y aspirando disimuladamente el olor que impregnado había quedado en la almohada, el olor que caracterizaba al Uchiha y que tanto le encantaba.

Por su parte, Sasuke lo veía atónitamente, no tenia la mandíbula desencajada, por que su dignidad y orgullo se lo impedían, el rubio siempre lo sorprendía con sus acciones, con sus actitudes y con sus palabras, era algo que- aunque lo conociera mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía- no podía intuir, siempre llegaba de forma inesperada, sorprendiéndolo de forma inaudita.

El dolor que repentinamente llego a su cabeza, no fue a causa del golpe que el rubio le había dado con anterioridad, era un dolor que le daba casi únicamente cuando estaba con el rubio, y era el llamado remordimiento de conciencia.

Y despues del remordimiento siempre venia lo mismo... el doblego de su orgullo.

-Hagamos un trato- propuso, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y se colocara boca abajo levantando un poco su cabeza y pecho para ver al Uchiha.

Habiendo obtenido su atención, prosiguió, tragando saliva antes.

-Durmamos los dos en la cama- dijo viendo hacia otro lado, observando algo que no fueran los grandes y azules ojos del rubio.

-Me temo que no- contestó el rubio, volviendo a recostarse y abrazándose a la almohada.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo, preguntó:

-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos peleados- le recordó mientras buscaba a tientas la sabana para cubrirse con ella.

El Uchiha suspiro y con dificultad dijo:

-No lo estamos

-Claro que sí- contestó el rubio cubriéndose con la sabana y soltando un gran bostezo-. No me has pedido disculpas a mí y ni yo te he pedido disculpas a ti, así que las cosas se mantienen iguales.

Otro suspiro salio de la boca del vengador, a paso lento rodeo el sillón donde el rubio se encontraba, sentándose en la pequeña mesa frente a este.

-A no ser que...- comenzó a decir el rubio, abriendo los ojos y ubicándolos en los del Uchiha-, quieras decirme algo.

Mantuvo la vista fija con la del rubio, intentando traspasarlo con ella, los ojos de Naruto eran tan transparentes, un libro abierto, le decían tanto cuando este se lo permitía, pero también podía no permitírselo, tal y como lo hacia en esos momentos.

-¿Tienes algo qué decirme?- preguntó el rubio viéndolo con mas seriedad.

Sabía de sobra que lo estaba presionando para que se disculpara, pero a pesar de la presión que ejercía el rubio sobre él, le era difícil emitir una disculpa, no solo a Naruto, a cualquier humano existente.

-Si...- contestó al fin, sintiendo claramente el tick nervioso en su ojo y ceja.

-Dilo pues.

-Vale pues lo...- tartamudeó, aquella sensación de decepción hacia si mismo comenzaba a embargarlo.

-¿Lo, qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-¡Lo siento!- casi gritó, solo casi, pero ya lo había hecho, habia pedido una disculpa, cosa que produjo que la sensación de decepción aumentara.

Por su parte el rubio sonreía con satisfacción, procedió a sentarse en el sillón para después acuclillarse en el suelo, muy cerca de Sasuke.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- comentó apoyando sus brazos en las piernas del Uchiha sin dejar de sonreír en todo momento.

-Como si no lo supiera- contestó

-Aun sabiéndolo lo hiciste- comentó acercándose al rostro de su compañero uniendo sus labios sutilmente.

No intentando parecer desesperado, le respondió al rubio colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

Aun faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, ese tiempo podía usarlo para algo útil, que no era precisamente dormir.

-Vamonos al cuarto- propuso cuando se separaron, propuesta que hizo reír al rubio.

Movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación, mientras que el Uchiha se levantaba y se adelantaba a la habitación, evitando asi que viera la sonrisa picara que el Uzumaki había formado en su cara.

-Jee nunca falla- habló en voz baja, solo para él mismo, levantándose y también caminando hasta el cuarto-, el invencible plan para que Sasuke me pida disculpas siempre funciona.

Dijo por último antes de entrar a la habitación donde el Uchiha lo esperaba, acostado en la cama.

_Plan de Naruto para que el Uchiha se doblegue ante su orgullo:_

1- Mandarlo a dormir al sofá.

2- Usar ropa ajustada.

3- Golpearlo con algo (se puede saltar este paso)

4- Ser amable sin que él se lo espere.

5- Obligarlo a pedir perdón.

Los resultados de este plan, pueden variar, pero ya saben de su efectividad.

Fin


End file.
